


time immemorial

by eveofjune



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, bc there are not enough hp aus, leave comments pls i thrive on feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveofjune/pseuds/eveofjune
Summary: "point me"the wand spins. stops. brett turns, finally seeing the person he's been looking for forever.he lets the moment sink in, and eddy is silently relieved. so he isnt mad.then,"eddy. what the fuck did you do."or maybe not.-eddy has never met his parents. the only family he's ever known is his sister, belle. so when the chance comes for him to see his parents, just for a day, he jumps on it, and unknowingly messes up the timeline. suddenly everyone he knows no longer exists, except for his best friend who doesn't remember him anymore.-this started as a challenge from twitter: @ungung40urs1 challenged people to write an au in just one tweet. i wrote the extract above, and decided to continue since i was bored. so here's my first fanfic, a harry potter au. enjoy?
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen & Ray Chen, Eddy Chen & Sophie Druml, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Late

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make the ages as canon as possible, but i made eddy, jordan, sophie and hyung (he doesn't appear in this chapter though) the same age for the purposes of this fic.

“Fuck fuck fuck I’m late McGonagall’s gonna kill me-- ouch!”

The corridors were empty, save for the lone figure in blue who had just stubbed his foot on the plinth of a suit of armor, now limping as fast as he could to Transfiguration from the library. Eddy’s heavy footsteps echoed off the cobblestone walls, disrupting a painting of some once-famous warlock from his sleep. Shooting an apologetic salute to Ajax the Aged or Atlas the Adequate (who knew really), the tardy Ravenclaw nearly tripped on another plinth, and he conceded defeat to the stitch in his side as he sat down on said plinth, trying to catch his breath and hoping the suit of armor wouldn’t kick him.

Eddy removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “That’s the fourth time I almost tripped on something today. God, these new glasses are messing with my depth perception.” 

“You do know McGonagall’s not going to take that as a valid excuse for being late for class, right?”

Eddy looked up. 

“Your OWLs are coming up in a year and I’ll have you know how important it is that you pass Transfiguration if you are considering any career after you graduate Hogwarts,” Ray said in a too-high falsetto in a less-than-passable imitation of their Headmistress. 

Smirking, he extended a hand to Eddy, who shook his head and muttered, “Please stop. I’ve already heard enough from the real one.” Ray let out a chuckle, which turned into a concerned gasp as Eddy stumbled, all but dropping his violin case on the cobblestone floor.

“Woah, careful!” The sixth-year exclaimed, grabbing hold of the younger’s arm. “Does your toe really hurt though? I learnt episkey last year, I can set it right.” 

“Um, no thanks I’ll be fine. Don't you have class right now?”

“Nah, Gryffindors have a free period, I was on my way to the library to get some work done,” Ray said dismissively. “Anyway don’t you trust me?”

The right answer was no. Everyone knew that sixth-year Gryffindor Ray Chen was nothing short of a violin virtuoso, but when it came to spellwork, the musician was terrifyingly inept. Scraping just enough OWLs to move on to sixth year, he was not someone you would turn to for a healing spell. 

“I do, but…” Eddy trailed off, hoping he had a spare excuse lying somewhere in his brain. “I think it’ll be better for Madam Pomfrey to take a look at it.” Under Ray’s dubious glare, he rushed to add, “And if I go to Madam Pomfrey, I’ll get a late pass for McGonagall. It’s alright really.”

Ray looked satisfied, but offered to take him to the hospital wing. 

“No!” Eddy blurted out. “I- I mean I’ll get there myself. You should get to the library. Get stuff done. Uh, your NEWTs are in a year you know?” he added in a weak imitation of the Transfiguration professor. “Or… practice! Yeah you should go do that. The concert’s next month right? Nice job on getting the solo by the way.”

“Thanks, but... you’re sure you’re gonna be fine?”

“Yeah!” Eddy cheerled enthusiastically. “In fact, it doesn’t even hurt anymore. Bye! See you at rehearsals!” Only turning back to force a smile at his orchestra senior, he hurried down the corridor, bypassing the turn to the hospital wing. 

Pausing only to cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself after seeing Peeves drawing on an unamused portrait of Severus Snape, Eddy swiped at a tapestry revealing one of the few secret passages he knew. 

Quietly slipping open the door to Professor McGonagall's classroom, he slid into his seat next to Sophie Druml, a talented pianist and fellow violinist. 

As Professor McGonagall turned to write something on the whiteboard, Eddy hastily muttered the counter-charm, startling a fellow Ravenclaw behind him.

"You're late again," chided Sophie, while Eddy mouthed a "sorry" to Jordan. 

"I was in the library doing homework," Eddy whispered indignantly. "Concert's coming up and Flitwick did not lay off on the essay length. You'd think our conductor would give us a break at least. Anyway I lost track of the time after I found Bach's biography. Can you believe someone managed to go back in time just to interview him?"

"Perhaps you've heard of a Time-Turner, Mr Chen." Professor McGonagall's voice was sharp, cutting cleanly into his spiel. "And excellent job on that Disillusionment Charm, Professor Flitwick would have been impressed."

Eddy grinned. "Thank you professor." 

"However, that does not justify you being late for my class." His smile dropped. "Five points from Ravenclaw." 

As she returned to the front of the class (amid groans from the disgruntled Ravenclaws), Sophie said in a hushed tone as though they hadn't been interrupted, "So you went to the library to do your homework and got distracted by a book. Typical Ravenclaw." She rolled her eyes. 

Eddy gave her a playful shove, replying knowingly, "You want that book after I'm done?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i love sophie!! she's so cool and talented honestly. and i like the idea of ray being amazing at the violin but just horrible at spellwork.


	2. Escape

"Ah fuck, come on Brett it's the same passage. Again."

The common room was empty, leaving the lone figure in yellow alone to his music. His bow drew gently across the strings, bringing the melody from the forgotten manuscript on the floor to life. The sunlight cast a serene glow on his face, illuminating the easy half-smile. 

Suddenly, his bow slipped, sending a deluge of wrong notes breaking the carefully weaved web of the first movement of Beethoven’s Violin Concerto.

"Goddamn it." He muttered, setting down his violin and collapsing in his favourite armchair. "The concert's in a month and I can't get past this passage. I don't deserve to get concertmaster. Eddy should've." 

"Eddy would have forgotten to bring his violin to the concert and Flitwick would've dropped him to second violin for the rest of his time in Hogwarts."

Brett looked up. 

"You worked for this. And Flitwick is always right when it comes to picking his orchestra members." Belle smiled. "And my brother is in no way ready for responsibility." 

"Hey Belle," Brett sighed tiredly. "What are you doing here?" 

"I have a free period." She grinned widely. "And you do not." 

Brett rolled his eyes. "Oh bugger off, Belle. Book me if you want, I regret nothing." 

"'Bugger off'? Blimey Brett, you've been spending too much time with Teddy." 

"'Blimey'? Bei jie, you've been spending too much time in Britain." 

"Perhaps I have." Brett scoffed. After moving to London 7 years ago to attend Hogwarts, Belle was probably more British than Australian. 

The Hufflepuff Prefect clicked her tongue. "Well, normally I'd take points for skiving–" Brett snickered. Belle was a stickler for rules. Well, normally at least. "–but honestly I'd doubt that'd have much effect on you. Detention Saturday night. I'll meet you in the Arithmancy classroom on the fourth floor. Bring your school things, leave your violin and scores.” 

Brett groaned. “Bei jie…”

“Don’t bei jie me. Your Muggle Studies class starts in 10 minutes. Go.”

With an over-exaggerated sigh, Brett loosened his bow and lightly wiped down his strings, and tucked his overworked violin back in it’s case. Hufflepuff though he was, Brett had no qualms about skipping class just to squeeze in an extra hour or so of practice. The boy was hardworking and clearly gifted, but, as his teachers commonly lamented, found no use for non-music related subjects. Regrettably, after skiving off one too many lessons perfecting his prowess at his instrument to make sure he would get into the Hogwarts school orchestra in third year, his grades suffered, leaving him unable to move on to fourth. 

In the beginning, Brett put on a nonchalant front, giving multiple different reasons as to why he was alright with being held back. 

"More time to practise!" 

"Most of my friends are in the year below me anyway." 

"I got into orchestra: it's perfectly worth it." 

Towards the end however, it seemed like he was convincing himself more than anyone. 

Stuffing a blank spiral notebook labelled "Muggle Studies Notes" into his bag, he grabbed his violin case and pushed open the portrait hole. 

"Brett!" Belle called after him. 

Exasperated, Brett turned, only to have his forgotten textbook chucked at his head. He ducked and caught it (shocking both himself and Belle), then shot a disgruntled glare at Belle. 

"I wasn't aiming for your head! You were just… shorter than estimated." 

"Yeah right. And the Quidditch pitch goal posts were also shorter than estimated?" Brett shot back. 

"That was one time!" Belle's shouts faded as Brett, chuckling, shut the portrait door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Belle has made an appearance! she's going to be a regular character so keep a look out! if you couldn't guess, she's Hufflepuff Prefect and a Chaser. and yes, Teddy as in Teddy Lupin Teddy. he's the same age as Brett in this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i love sophie!! she's so cool and talented honestly. and i like the idea of ray being amazing at the violin but just horrible at spellwork.


End file.
